


Unhappenings #B

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He was restless. Everyone commented on it.





	Unhappenings #B

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Mar. 12th, 2006.
> 
> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time. Prompt: Roy/Havoc, R, park milk rain"

Looking out the window and into the fading light of day, Roy could see the edge of the city park, deserted in the evening once the children had been called home for dinner. He thought about taking a walk - once around the park and wherever his feet took him after that.

He was restless. Everyone commented on it, Riza and Havoc included. But until he could return to active duty, there were only so many things he could do. Already the house was clean and he'd been to the store for the day, milk and bread fresh in his kitchen.

The sky was staying clear as the last rays of sunlight dipped below the row of houses opposite. Roy found himself a little surprised. In the morning, it had looked like rain.

He almost missed the sound of his front door opening and closing, muffled at the other end of the house by someone who was probably attempting to be quiet. Not Riza, Roy knew. Riza just came in and did what needed to be done, be it help with laundry or just drop off books.

Fuery would sometimes bring what amounted to little more than a toy. But Fuery had been by just a day or two previous. That meant it was Havoc.

Roy smiled when his guess was proven correct as Havoc called out to what must have felt like an overly still house.

"Upstairs," Roy called back, wondering why his voice sounded so hoarse. He'd been sitting for awhile, though, lost in thought as he watched the sun set. With so much time at his disposal, sometimes he'd thought every thought he could ever want to have and then some. But he did get lost in them anyway.

"Should turn on the radio or something," Havoc said as he clomped up the stairs and walked into the spare bedroom that Roy was in.

"I was admiring the sunset," Roy said. There was really nothing else to explain other than that. "My room gets the morning sun."

"You're probably up too early to see it, though," Havoc commented as he sat down on the bed beside Roy, glancing out into the growing twilight. "Looks like the sun has set."

"Yeah," Roy agreed. Havoc was close to him. It was one thing they'd figured out to do to help pass time, anyway - a mutually shared series of acts that didn't mean much afterward. He was even starting to get used to the taste of Havoc's mouth, smoky. He didn't often date women that smoked, not that women bothered to come by anymore. Maybe they knew he was just as happy getting it up for another man.

Maybe they just didn't care now that he wasn't a handsome man on the fast track to success. There was a point in there where that had depressed him, but he was past it now.

Getting someone else out of those awful military uniforms sure was a pain, though. Buttons were a curse, especially when it would be too damned awkward to jam both his hands in between their bodies.

Sometimes Roy realized that he understood Ed's impatience at the world. This was one of those times, his body against Havoc's on a bed that no one ever used in a room that Roy hadn't even ventured into in the last few weeks.

Havoc was pretty good with his hands, anyway. Roy gasped as Havoc managed to slip a hand into his pants and stroke the beginnings of his arousal.

As they shifted on the bed, Roy caught one last glance out the window. He really had thought that it was going to rain.


End file.
